


Snape Summons a Demon

by MonkeyMel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyMel/pseuds/MonkeyMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transcript of interview with Harry Potter regarding how Snape summons a demon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape Summons a Demon

_Transcript of interview with Harry Potter, Nov 3, 1995_

 

NT: “Auror Nymphadora Tonks interviewing Harry Potter on Friday November 3, 1995, regarding the events of Halloween evening, Tuesday October 31, 1995”

 

HP: “Hi Tonks”

 

NT: “Wotcher Harry. Harry in your words please describe what you saw occur”

 

HP: “Um, ok Tonks. It actually started before then”

 

HP: “It was Snape you know. He’s had it out for me since I started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but things were wrong. Since the start of term he wasn’t taking as many points as usual for every little infraction. I could even breathe in Potions class without losing points, and I wasn’t getting as many detentions as I normally would. I know, it’s bizarre, Snape not being a bastard to Harry Potter.

 

I was sure Snape was up to something, so since October I’d been trying to find out what. He kept disappearing from the map”

 

NT: “What map?”

 

HP: “Um, the Marauders Map. My Dad, Sirius, Professor Lupin and that traitor Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew, made a map of Hogwarts that tells you where everyone is located. So, Snape kept disappearing somewhere in the dungeons but I didn’t have a lot of time to search because of bloody Umbitch, sorry Umbridge.

 

Umbitch, sorry Umbridge kept trying to get me to say that Voldemort. Seriously it’s a name, stop flinching and get over it. Say that Voldemort hadn’t returned. But he had, I was there and used, against my will, to be part of his rebirth ritual.

 

Did you know that Umbridge had a blood quill? Well she did. I’ve got a scar on the back of my hand, ‘I must not tell lies’, it’s what I had to write lines of. Did you know she only targeted muggle-borns and half-bloods with that torture device?

 

Anyway, I’d noticed that Snape wasn’t as much of a bastard as usual. I think that Umbit, aargh Umbridge was hassling the teachers as well as the students. None of the teachers were prepared to openly stand against her. Too busy looking after themselves, instead of their students. Too busy blaming the victims for their misfortune. The wizarding world’s society is fucked, just look at what is does to werewolves. How many werewolves actually wanted to be bitten? How many are victims of an attack? Why do we punish them, instead of helping them?

 

Sorry, I just needed to get that off my chest. You know, I not actually sorry Snape did what he did. He took care of the fucking problem and you want to punish him for that. Bloody pathetic that is! He deserves a medal, he’s the only one with the balls to deal with your society’s fuck up and get rid of the problem.”

 

NT: “Calm down Harry. Tell me what happened on the night in question”

 

HP: “Right, right, sorry. We’d had Potions with Slytherin on Monday, the day before, and I’d got a detention because the pretentious, poncy, prick, Draco effing Malfoy, threw an ingredient in my potion and ruined it. Of course, Malfoy doesn’t get into trouble. He never does, always has his daddy buy his way out of this problems.

 

So, my detention was to be on Tuesday night. I’m sure it was done so I’d miss the Halloween feast. But you know, I don’t really like celebrating Halloween. Knowing that is the day my parents were murdered kinda puts a damper on happy celebrating. And it’s annoying when people want to congratulate you for something your parents probably did, and want you to be happy about what happened. Like I’m going to be pleased my parents were killed, just so they can live their little sheeple lives.”

 

NT: “Sheeple?”

 

HP: “More sheep like than people like. British wizarding society is made up of people who can’t think for themselves, and just follow what The Daily Prophet newspaper says without questioning what they’re being told.

 

Anyway, I went to the Potions classroom but didn’t see Snape there. I wasn’t going to get into more trouble so I checked the Marauders Map and saw Snape in another corridor of the dungeons. His name was moving towards the spot on the map where it always disappears. This was my chance to find out what was going on.

 

I’d taken to always carrying my invisibility cloak with me. With Umbitch out to get me, I didn’t trust that nothing would happen to it if I left it in my dorm. I was pretty sure Snape wouldn’t know I was there with my Dad’s cloak on. I remembered to cast Silencio before I got too close. Even though Snape couldn’t see me, I’m sure if he heard me, he’d find me.

 

I followed behind Snape as we descended further into the dungeons than I’ve ever been before. We were well deep below Hogwarts. Pretty sure we weren’t under the lake though. The stone of the corridors was old, it looked far older than the normal stonework in the dungeons. It was rough, like the builders left before finishing. I don’t think many people come down this way, there’s no tread marks worn into the floor. There was a musty, stagnant sort of smell about the place, not bad, but noticeable. I don’t know if it was the Silencio I cast but sound was weird there as well. It seemed muffled, like an echo was trying to get out but couldn’t.

 

Snape turned one last corner and by the time I made it round he had his wand out and was performing some sort of complex rune opening sequence. I couldn’t see the runes real well, just the glow from where they’d been written. I didn’t take runes. I wish I hadn’t listened to Ron about my electives, runes are dead useful.

 

I rushed to make it through the door after Snape, I was so close to finding out what he was doing. That, and I wasn’t sure I could find my way back.

 

I’m pretty sure Snape figured out I was there once the door was shut. He didn’t say anything, so I convinced myself I was in the clear. It was pitch-black but there was the impression of space. It felt open and airy, as though there was room for magic to swirl. There was a taste of magic on the back of my tongue, it tickled and felt fuzzy. It made it feel as though this space has seen a lot of very strong, whirling magic.

 

Snape spelled the lights on, and wow, the room was huge. Easily two stories high with a dome top, the stone in this room was worn, like something had swirled past with huge force, you could almost track the path this force had taken up the walls. It also had the same neglected feel to it as the corridor, the same musty, stagnant air, though I could see that Snape had already done some work on the floor.

 

I watched Snape from the top of the stairs inspect the walls. I think he was checking his rune placement, but it wasn’t clear from where I was. There was a small landing on the stairs about four feet from the floor, and that’s where I sat. The whole room was visible from the corner I’d snuck to. I could see the floor clearly now and there was a huge circle in the middle. The outer marking was a double line and then an inner circle of a single line. In that outer ring were runes in silver. I think I saw an ‘M’, the slanted ‘F’ and an ‘X’. In the main circle were four straight lines the crossed in the middle, kinda like cutting a pizza to make 8 slices. At the end of each of line were three runes. These were done in some kind of shimmery gold colour that seemed to shift hue out of the corner of your eye. It looked really pretty.

 

That was when I noticed that Snape was standing still with his back to me, arms raised and I think he had already started chanting. It wasn’t English, and it didn’t sound like Latin. It was rhythmic, but changed in pitch? Tone? Volume? I’m not sure, but the sound went up and down through the chanting as though it was part of the ritual.

 

Slowly the magic in the room grew. I can totally see how the stones ended up the way they did, the magic started as a gentle breeze moving past and got stronger and stronger. I stopped being able to hear Snape about halfway through the ritual. The sound of magic moving was just too loud.

 

Near the end of the chanting, the glow that had appeared in the middle of the cross was getting almost too bright to look at, but in the centre I could see a shadow. Something was being drawn into the circle.

 

Sweet fucking Circe, I think Snape summoned a demon.

 

The demon was male, tall, broad shoulders tapering into a trim waist, with shoulder-length black hair pushed back from his face and vivid green eyes. Like mine. He reminded me of the actor I saw playing a prince or king, I don’t remember which, on a TV mini-series I caught sight of over the summer hols. The difference was the actor had short blonde wavy hair and looked stern but with a kindness to him. The demon’s entire presence screamed cruelty and there was a viciousness to his eyes that promised pain and suffering. I don’t think he appreciated being summoned.

 

Morgana’s tits, his voice rammed right through you. It was loud and you could feel the power in his words. What were his words again? Oh, that’s right!

 

‘YOU FOOL, YOU HAVE FREED ME. NOW I SHALL RIP APART YOUR PUNY HUMAN SOCIETY, DESTROY YOUR ARMIES AND THE ENFORCERS OF YOUR LAWS AND DEVOUR YOUR LEADERS AND MOST POWERFUL CHAMPIONS, LEAVING CHAOS IN MY WAKE.’

 

Merlin’s sweaty balls, I think Snape summoned Loki, the Norse God of Chaos. And Headmaster Dumbledore, the son of a banshee, has been setting me up to be the powerful champion of the wizarding world. Well screw that!

 

I decided then and there that I was done being the wizarding world’s whipping boy. You lot, that’s right, the wizarding world were on your own to suffer the consequences of your actions. I wasn’t gonna fix a damn thing.

 

I nearly missed Snape’s response of ‘Yes good, get on with it.’

 

Well that confused the demon. I don’t think he realised that he was being summoned to do exactly what he said he would do. Listening to a demon say ‘WAIT, WHAT?’ all perplexed in a voice that cuts right through you is pretty weird.

 

The best was Snape’s response. He was 100% done with shit and it showed.

 

‘Get moving Lazy. I didn’t summon you to play fucking gobstones.’

 

And that’s how Snape summoned a demon and laid waste to the Dark Lord Voldemort, Headmaster Dumbledore, the Minister for Magic, and everyone else who fucked him over.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story from a FarmBunnies prompt and just had to use it for my creative writing class assignment. So my final assignment became my first ever piece of fanfiction.


End file.
